Dark Moon Rising
by Fenikkusu Ai
Summary: Yoi's life was shrouded in darkness, but his fierce moonlight continued to shine on her. Can Yoi get away? Madara/OC.
1. Blue-eyed Woman

Title: Dark Moon Rising

Author: Fenikkusu Ai

Rating: M

Fandom: Naruto

Pairing: Madara x OC

Words: 643

Genre: Angst/Romance

Summary: Yoi's life was shrouded in darkness, but his fierce moonlight continued to shine on her. Can Yoi get away? Madara/OC.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"My name is Madara."

She gripped his wrist tighter should have. Oh, what he would to her if he was in full control of his facilities. He was beginning to annoy her.

She scowled.

The only constant was Madara saying his own name and the music of the crickets. But, of course, he had suffered enough brain damage unless he already had it to begin with.

She asked herself why his own clan couldn't care for him and make him well. Uchiha medics existed, did they not?

Could it be that this was a task that no one cared for or wanted to do? Perhaps medical nins were in short supply. That's what she kept telling herself.

But then, Yoi couldn't bear lying to herself.

The truth was they only cared for this man power. If he thought they truly valued him, he was fooling himself.

"You have a fever," she told him.

He grunted in response. She wondered if he could hear her.

She already knew that he couldn't hear her. He was lost in whatever haze he had been suspended in. Yoi thought that maybe it would be for the best if he stayed in it. For her, him, and the world at large.

But he wouldn't. The Madara would prefer to die in glorious battle rather than a chance infection.

Yoi idly wondered what would happen if he did die. Would it be a relief? For everyone? Would the war end faster?

She would never understand why her family had sided with the Uchihas. The Senjus was nicer. She liked Hashirama and his brother. Then again, the social climbing Shimura clan often switched sides.

In her heart, Yoi was not not a Shimura. Not in this lifetime and not in the next.

Yoi's concentration was heavy before it broke.

"What are you thinking, Yoi? Heal him!" the elder behind her barked.

Yoi turned at the myriad of faces. Some drawn worried and others fierce with anger. For a moment, Yoi had to imagine what would happen to _her_ if she failed.

Everyone was watching her. Both the Uchiha and the Shimura clans. Though she noticed that the Uchiha clan were more sympathetic than her own.

"Will he live?" an Uchiha asked nervously.

Yoi weighed her response.

"He might. We must hope."

How terrible and how fortunate that she had been born in an era of war.

"Thank you," another red-eyed man breathed.

Her family, including her own father, continued to scowl at her. Yoi wondered what she had done wrong. She was doing her best.

As soon as she finished tending to Madara, the Uchihas moved over towards him like an ocean wave. It was as if she had never been there in the first place. Yoi prepared to leave the tent. He was still unconscious. Unfortunately or fortunately.

Then again, Yoi was darkness. Her name was appropriate. She lived a secretive lifestyle and moved as if she had been formed out of the shadows.

She was the worm that ate the luscious fruit of the apple until it died in the very tunnel it had created with its very jaws. When she tried to see her own future, she only saw darkness. Inevitable tragedy.

...and no one would care if the worm died. The worm would perish with its sweet forbidden knowledge.

* * *

"He's awake!

"Fever couldn't take him! Nothing is able to kill Madara."

Madara wanted to laugh out loud. The fools. As if he couldn't see through their false gaiety.

But, right now, Madara had only one thing on his mind besides a drink of water.

"Where is she?" he asked. His mouth felt as dry as the sands of the Sunagakure.

The others milled around him.

"Who?"

Madara smirked. "The woman with blue eyes."

He could at least say something in exchange for saving his life.


	2. Perfect Darkness

Title: Perfect Darkness

Author: Fenikkusu Ai

Rating: M

Fandom: Naruto

Pairing: Madara x OC

Words: 1,429

Genre: Angst/Romance

Summary: Yoi's life was shrouded in darkness, but his fierce moonlight continued to shine on her. Can Yoi get away? Madara/OC.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

The woman's eyes had been blue. Not the light and clear blue of the day that resided between the spaces of the clouds, but the enigmatic blues that stirred around the stars of night. Madara preferred the night.

He had seen disgust and interest clashing in those deep pools. How he longed to fish in them see what was really there.

The hue was what had drew him to her face through the crack of consciousness. Her interesting drawn and pained face. It most likely was not out of concern for him.

The darkness hid the blights of the life. The world was perfect as it slept and hell when it woke up. Madara knew that it was true; he just didn't know why others didn't see it.

He wondered if she thought about him too.

She had saved his life. That fact alone made him worth his attention.

Armed with the knowledge that she had saved him from Death's door, yes, he would make the effort of meeting her. Wouldn't she be surprised?

Relishing in the fear his presence provoked, he innocently asked around until at last he found that the girl that had attended him was Shimura Yoi. Ironically, Yoi denoted that she was born in the evening. Madara mused that it must have been true for she carried the darkness in her eyes.

Finally, he approached a Shimura-owned tent. He asked about the mysterious medic and a young kunoichi with freckles sprinkled over her cheeks and nose pointed towards the backyard.

Madara stared though the tent flap. Somewhere beyond it on the grass was his savior.

* * *

Yoi was honestly terrified when she saw him. It was the reaction one had when seeing a poisonous spider hanging in front of you.

It had been such a relief when it had been reported that Madara had been alive. She had heard the news when was washing the dishes. By the time the load was finished, she wanted to dunk her head under the water until the bubbles stopped.

Yoi often had violent visions and hidden rages to her life. She wondered if or when she would act on them.

Earlier, Her father had raged at her and publicly shamed that she had not her done her job adequately when the Uchiha had not recovered instantly. But, if the Uchiha were satisfied with her care, why couldn't her own father be?

Privately, she cursed at the warrior for getting ill in the first place. Then, this scrutiny against her wouldn't exist.

However, it would be proven that her father's ranting would be nothing. The acting Uchiha leader was alive and well.

Now that that mess was settled, Yoi could finally relax and listen to the brook trickle nearby.

In truth, she felt rather smug. Her skill was great enough to resurrect the near dead.

Feeling a bit cheerful, Yoi spread out in the sun. It was a deserved golden rest.

Soon enough, Yoi felt a presence. A powerful chakra was heading towards her. Yoi frowned in annoyance at the intruder and the sudden shade they brought. Someone was blocking her light.

"Can't you see me here?" she snapped.

"I can see you very well."

The voice was low and husky and unfamiliar. Foreboding washed over her.

Shimura Yoi opened her eyes. Her patient was here with a private smirk tugging at his lips. She was tempted to ask him what the hell was so funny.

"Are you Yoi?"

Suddenly, she was unsure of herself. "Why? What did i do to you?"

No doubt that he would pelt her with complaints. Why did her life have to be so hard?

It was always a bad sign when a patient went looking for you.

"Everything. After all, you are the woman who saved me, Yoi."

So. He knew her name. Too much information. She was sure that he was well supplied from her family. Did Madara even bother with honorifics either? She decided that he was without manners.

"You are excellent at your craft," he buttered her up.

Yoi felt itchy. She wanted to rise. She felt too...exposed.

She looked down at the grass. "Thank you."

"It's wonder I never took notice of you. With those eyes."

Compliments were cheap.

"I've been here," she replied as casually as she could.

Was he trying to ensnare her? Too bad. She wasn't biting.

The whole lot of Uchihas thought that everyone was was below them.

"Are you married?'

The question was sudden, unexpected, and unwelcome. Perhaps it was out of innocent curiosity. Possibly.

Yoi shook her head. It wasn't even his business.

He clearly meant her sister who was a year younger than her. Yoi had gone to her wedding and felt...nothing. All she had been interested was the dessert and the lovely music. Her father often commented that she was too grim and behind other girls her age. Dull Yoi.

"I have to go." Yoi rose to her feet.

 _I have to go...anywhere_.

"Are you really in a hurry?" Madara sounded bemused.

Yoi raised an eyebrow. "Uchiha-san, don't you have wars to fight?"

Yoi stopped herself. Were they actually bantering?

It didn't matter. Soon, he would forget that she had ever existed. She could only hope.

"Who says that one can't talk and fight at the same time? Every word is an action and every movement disrupts the environment. It's what makes living interesting. Nothing stays stagnant."

He was giving her a headache with his speech. Who knew that a brute could think so deeply?

In contrast, Yoi preferred to luxuriate in the deep silence until she forgot she existed. In that state, she could become a gust of wind flying up a mountain or a dewdrop glistening in the grass. Yoi sought just to be.

"By the way, the name is Madara."

Yoi knew that already. He had repeated as if the name might be erased from his memory if he died.

"Madara," she repeated. No honorific. She said it like he said it.

Like how he said her name.

 _Madara_. Spotted. Imperfect. He wondered what he had done to earn such a name. Maybe he had been hated even as a child.

An Uchiha woman was who should be seeking. Given his history and reputation, it shouldn't be too hard to start a family.

Oh, but how wrong she would be. No matter how reasonable, Yoi's logic always seemed to be proven wrong. Her philosophy should have been to expect the impossible and it would appear. A stark contrast to how secure her life had been.

All she could see was a miniature reflection of herself in his eyes.

From the way he was watching and hovering around her, she could tell that he was interested in her. Yoi couldn't fathom why and prayed that it would go away.

Yoi was sure all his father would say was that, "it was a fine match."

But, her father wasn't here.

"Again, thank you for saving my life." Without warning, he grabbed her hand.

Yoi cringed at his forwardness.

"It was my job." She watched him through narrowed eyes before she yanked her limb away.

Madara gestured at himself. "Well, you saved one of Konoha's greatest hero. I am grateful. Konoha is grateful."

He was so assured of his own importance. It was enviable to witness. Or sad if one knew how delusional he was.

Uchiha Madara obviously had a sky high opinion of himself and mental and personality issues to compete with. Unfortunately, she wasn't that kind of healer. Madara would have to deal with his character shortcomings his whole life.

"I have to go," Yoi repeated.

 _Kami-sama, take a hint._

"So soon?" Madara's eyes slanted in suspicion.

"I do have a family," Yoi asserted.

Madara cocked his head. "Pity. I don't.

She watched him walk in the direction opposite of the sun.

* * *

Surely, she could see had no future in sight. She would live as a simple nursemaid under her father's thumb.

He wondered if she even had hopes and dreams. Maybe they had starved a long time ago. Anything was possible in this desolate place.

It was clear that she was annoyed by him. That was so amusing, but she wasn't quite in the right position to refuse him. She would have to so so at her own peril.

He would have to see how his blue river wound and where it would emptied.

It would be a welcome distraction; a fun game to pass the boring hours.

At least until Hashirama was in the mood to play again.


End file.
